User blog:Ezekielfan22/Mary Hamilton (A Firehouse Christmas)
Mary Hamilton (Anita Brown) is the villainess (redeemed) of the 2013 film A Firehouse Christmas. She was an author and the ex-wife of Tom Norris, as well as the daughter of car dealer James Hamilton. Mary was also revealed to be a successful figure skater in her youth; a fact her father was highly prideful of. Introduction & Events The film opened with Mary returning home for the next stretch of her book tour, with her and James learning from her manager Rob that it was believed her newest book (which focused on marriage advice) would sell better if she were in a relationship. With that in mind, Mary decided to ask Tom to fulfill the role, assuring her disapproving father that Tom would agree to the arrangement, despite their ongoing custody battle over their young daughter Sadie and the fact that he was dating firefighter Jenny Jenkins. Mary's arrival in town had her and her father quickly antagonizing Jenny and Tom, with both expressing a disapproval of Sadie participating in ice hockey rather than figure skating, with Mary claiming hockey was for boys and accusing Tom of brainwashing Sadie after she argued she chose hockey over skating herself. Mary later talked with Tom privately and informed him that she needed Sadie for Christmas and for him to act as though they were repairing their marriage for a special she was having with talk show host Lori Lawrence. When Tom expressed disbelief at the plan, the evil Mary blackmailed Tom by threatening to petition for sole custody of Sadie and send her to a boarding school in London if he refused. Mary then left with Sadie, remarking to Tom that she always won. Jenny later saw a televised interview of Mary saying she and Tom were working to fix their marriage, much to her outrage and Tom's dismay. Jenny was also enraged to see Mary rewarded as the biggest donor to the town toy drive, believing she had cheated in order to receive the win. While Tom was initially willing to fight Mary for custody, he reluctantly agreed to part of her agreement after Mary threatened not to give Sadie the Christmas presents he bought for her, which included a pair of hockey skates she needed for an upcoming game. The family photo Mary had arranged for went disasterous, however, when Mary got into an argument with the mall Santa over him not being able to take their picture when she had scheduled, leading to Jenny (who was in the area to buy one of Mary's books for her mother) having to rescue the Santa when he began choking on his sandwich during Mary's outburst. After being confronted by Jenny for reneging his promise not to cave in to Mary's threats, Tom revealed his intentions not to continue with Mary's publicity events, with Mary callously revealing in front of Sadie that she intended to go through with her threat of withholding Tom's presents to her. Mary later celebrated her book making it onto the New York Times bestseller list with James, though moments throughout the film show Mary's relationship with her father was tense due to his strict treatment of Sadie regarding her skating. Climax & Redemption In response to Mary's threat, Tom dressed as Santa and planned to break into Mary's house to leave his gifts to Sadie, only for his plan to go haywire when he became stuck in her chimney. As James, Mary, and Sadie arrived home and an infuriated James began searching for Tom, Mary got a call from Rob revealing the truth about her book: her father had bought all the pre-sale copies, with the revelation meaning that Mary's book would taken off the bestseller list. Tom was later discovered in the chimney during Mary's family special with Lori (which had her and Sadie reading The Night Before Christmas together). Exasperated, Lori decided to reschedule the special, sincerely advising Mary to stop striving for perfection before leaving. As Jenny was breaking up with Tom after freeing him from the chimney out of frustration at him for continuing to play into Mary's games, Mary was shown being touched that one of Tom's gifts to Sadie was a Polly Dolly toy; something Mary had always wanted as a child, but never received due to James' fixation on her skating career. After seeing Sadie blast the trio for never listening to her and becoming fed up with James' antagonizing behavior with Tom and Sadie, Mary finally stood up to her father, citing that she had seen the error of her ways in being so controlling over Sadie and tearfully proclaiming that her actions made her daughter hate her. She also confronted James on having been controlling of her ever since she was a child and pressuring her to always be a winner, while revealing her intentions to move out of his house and start a new life on her own. After sharing a tearful reconciliation with her father, Mary apologized to both Tom and Sadie, while reminding Tom that he really loved Jenny due to the fact that she inspired him to finally stand up to her behavior. Mary then gave Tom the engagement ring he was planning to propose to Jenny with on Christmas and encouraged him to make amends to her, while also telling him he could have Sadie for the rest of Christmas Eve and Christmas. Following James' reconciliation with Sadie and Tom, during which he and Mary talked about how understanding and loving Mary's deceased mother was, the four agreed to spend Christmas with Jenny as a whole family and join Tom in his plan to apologize to Jenny. The plan had several townspeople gathering at the fire station, with Mary revealing that she was going to send her mother a copy of her book with a message telling her that Jenny was a hero before joining the crowd in celebrating when Jenny accepted Tom's proposal. Trivia *Anita Brown also appeared on Los Luchadores as one of the villainous Whelpettes. Gallery Mary Hamilton2.png Mary Hamilton3.png Mary Hamilton4.png Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Happy Ending Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful